The primary structural component of a bicycle is the bicycle frame. Typically, the bicycle frame comprises an elongate crossbar which is rigidly secured to and extends between a head tube of the bicycle and a seat tube of the bicycle. The head tube typically provides a structural base for the stem of the bicycle to which the handle bars are attached. The seat tube provides a base for a seat post which is generally telescopically received therewithin and to which is secured that saddle or seat of the bicycle. In typical bicycle frame construction, the seat tube includes a generally cylindrical member attached to the lower end thereof which is adapted to receive the bottom bracket axle. The bottom bracket axle typically extends between and interconnects the cranks to which are attached the pedals. Rigidly secured to and extending between the head tube and the cylindrical axle receiving bracket is an elongate down tube.
In addition to the aforementioned structural components, rigidly secured to and extending rearwardly from the axle receiving bracket are first and second chain stay members. Additionally, rigidly secured to and extending downwardly from the upper end of the seat tube are first and second seat stay members having distal ends which are rigidly secured to the rear ends of the first and second chain stay members. Typically, the distal ends of the seat stay members and rear ends of the chain stay members are interconnected in a manner adapted to receive the rear tire axle of the bicycle.
The foregoing description generally represents the construction of conventional prior art bicycle frames. Typically, once such prior art frames are constructed, the aforementioned structural components are rigidly secured to one another through the use of welding or brazing techniques. Though this method of constructing the bicycle frame provides the resulting frame with structural integrity, the bicycle frame does not possess a suspension having shock absorbing characteristics. As will be recognized, the riding comfort and performance of the bicycle would be greatly enhanced if the bicycle frame were adapted to at least partially accommodate the shocks routinely encountered while riding the bicycle.
Though recent prior art bicycle frames include front and/or rear shock absorbing assemblies, such bicycle frames possess certain deficiencies which detract from their overall utility. In this respect, the manner in which the rear shock absorbing assemblies are typically interfaced to the seat stay members of the frame creates a significant amount of lateral instability for the rear wheel of the bicycle. As will be recognized, such instability severely diminishes the performance and handling characteristics of the bicycle. Additionally, many currently known rear shock absorbing assemblies create slop within the chain during normal and vigorous pedaling, thus adversely affecting the performance of and speed obtainable with the bicycle. The present invention specifically overcomes these and other deficiencies associated with prior art bicycle frames.